First Princess Rainbow Eu Britannia
She is fundamentally a very shrewd and intelligent politician, able to manipulate, cajole and guide her way through the ever changing and often Machiavellian world of the Britannian Government and Court. She is an expert in appearing to be what she is not, and more than capable of plotting intricate schemes and plans of her own. Her powers are potent tools that allow her to deal with opposition, mental or otherwise. Deep down, she really does see it as her duty to govern well and fairly, and to uphold the laws and traditions of her country. Despite her public face Rainbow has become a cold and calculating person during her time in politics. She rarely shows genuine compassion, even to members of her family. Because she has spent all her life being the very public face of he Royal family she has never received military training, and unlike other members of the Royal Family (Riku and Renji for example) she does not hold anything above an honorary rank. Even with her mentally tiring powers, she is a thinker and schemer, not a physical fighter, and rarely ever uses her powers for risk of damaging her public image. History Rainbow is the second child of the Emperor of Britannia, younger sister to the Prime Minister, Renji Li Britannia. Because of this Rainbow has always grown up in the eyes of the public; being the face of Royal decency and decorum all of her life. Classically educated, she showed a keen analytical mind at an early age, and so it was fated that just as Renji had gone first into the army, so to would the young Princess have to go into the Byzantine world of Britannian politics. This is where Rainbow truly flourished. She quickly picked up on the intricacies of power, its balance and its pitfalls, and carefully and tactfully negotiated her way through the court and its factions. From the start she has always understood the power of the public and of popularity, and to this end she has tirelessly cultivated a public face that is the very picture of grace and compassion, so much so that she has been named “The People’s Princess” by the popular press. Rainbow looked up to the late Empress Marianne as the definition of what it meant to be a leader. To her the low birth meant nothing, so long as she governed well. When she was killed Rainbow was now already well versed in the political system. Her death was probably the point where Rainbow lost the last of her political innocence so to speak, and realised that power is not a right, but a given. In reality, while the happier, freer, more compassionate side may have once been her true personality a lifetime in politics and Marianne’s death has changed her into a cold, calculating and largely unsympathetic person with a severe dislike for the weak willed and an absolute hate for fools who waste her time. She largely loathes the people she has to deal with, both the public and the courtiers, and perhaps envies her siblings who through either gender or circumstance have managed to avoid being sucked in to the life she leads. Still, at her core she does absolutely believe she is an agent of the state, and ultimately her goal is to govern with a fair and even hand. Even with her family she rarely displays genuine affection; the majority of her siblings being too tied up in their own worlds to care, however, she is also aware that for her sisters she must be seen to be a role model. Ironically, the sibling she was closest to, in her own mind at least was the very same sibling who turned against everything Rainbow stands for - Chikage. She would, of course, never show this outwardly, that would be a sign of weakness. The sibling she is most in contact with is Renji, and it is widely known that of the Imperial Family (currently believed to be alive that is) she is the only member besides their father to successfully rival him in both power and intellect, though they operate in different spheres of government for the most part. Her private life is her one true sanctuary from court and public life, and this is something she has always maintained as an absolute. Not even Renji would dare attempt to interfere in it the majority of the time. She has had a string of lovers, who have diverted and entertained her for a brief while before falling out of favour again. It is no secret to her that she will be eventually expected to marry, though she fully intends to retain her independence, even if she is saddled with a husband. Recently she has appointed the young Round Rein Zwei as her personal knight. Rein’s devotion, no matter what motives it is borne out of, is quietly appreciated by the Princess, and she has faith in her skills as a pilot if not always as an entirely competent human being. Still, she is often glad of the younger girl’s company.She currently resides in the Imperial Capital of Pendragon on Britannia itself, and rarely leaves the city let alone the planet. Not that she is any safer from certain enemies. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Rainbow’s powers are very similar to those of her sister Chikage, with the exception that Rainbow has never told of her minor ESP ability, and her powers are somewhat more developed due to her age. Telekinesis Rainbow has, since the age of four, been in possession of the power of telekinesis. This manifests itself as the ability to move objects with her mind, and although it began as little more than a party trick for juggling fruit, she has now developed it into a truly potent power. Rarely used, and even then only inside the closed world of the Imperial Palace, her prowess with telekinetic manipulation may be unsurpassed within her family. There are of course limitations to this power. It only has an effective range of up 75 Metres, and even that would be pushing the limits of her concentration. Moving large objects can also be very mentally tiring, so much so that she would never attempt such an action unless it was absolutely necessary. ESP Like Chikage, Rainbow has a type of ESP, in her case it is perhaps less powerful than her younger sister’s, but it is nonetheless very useful. Its most notable use is to allow her to read the momentary thoughts of a person when they’re in a state of mental concentration. This has proved invaluable in politics, although she has taken every precaution, unlike her sister, to conceal this power even from her family. Again, she rarely uses it, and even then it is usually to outwit an opponent. Because it is a weaker, more controllable type than Chikage’s, she will usually only receive flashes of information, the odd word perhaps. Enough to give her the edge in a debate but not enough to truly ‘read a mind’. Trivia *Publically she enjoys all the pursuits of a lady of the court. *Rainbow also enjoys playing and composing music, singing, hosting official functions. *She is also a highly skilled and motivated politician, thriving on the intrigue and delicate balancing act that is Britannian politics. *Privately she takes pleasure in her books and in her secret lovers, although of late she has shown less and less inclination towards the latter. ... Also See *Bloodlines *Britannia Imperial Family